Batman Family Vol 1 13
In the meantime, Kirk Langstrom goes out at night as Man-Bat and is confronted once again by the Sunset Gang. This time, Man-Bat successfully defeats them and he is subsequently challenged by their mysterious leader, who is none othen than The Outsider. The terrible villain summons the avatar of Uturuncu, the Were-Jaguar, which was released after Man-Bat's previous encounter with the Sunset Gang. In the ensuing battle for survival, Man-Bat goes to the American Museum of Natural History, where he is apparenly defeated by the were-jaguar. At that moment, Robin has taken Batgirl to the Titans Headquarters, where they investigate the case further and deduce that the Outsider is behind the recent attacks. After a long day, Batgirl feels tired and wants to get some rest, but Robin takes the chance of them being alone to talk to her about his feelings for her, but as Robin is about to tell her the truth, he realizes that she had fallen asleep. Unfortunately, the peaceful moment is interrupted by the Outsider, who breaks into the Titans Lair through a portal and uses his supernatural abilities to turn the heroes' equipment against them. The Outsider finally reveals his plans to kill every member of the "Batman Family" and he summons the Uturuncu to eliminate the heroes. The Outsider leaves the Titans Lair and continues his devastation of Manhattan as he uses his powers to melt the city away like candles. However, as he is on the top of his glorious moment, he is interrupted by the arrival of Batgirl, Robin and Man-Bat. The heroes reveal that Man-Bat was the winner in the confrontation between the Uturuncu and that he disguised himself as the were-jaguar to help Batgirl and Robin. The heroes then use the special flashlight that the Sunset Gang used against Man-Bat on the Outsider, splitting Alfred and the Outsider as two separate beings. Alfred is still in shock, but he confronts the Outsider bravely. The villain on the other hand, had lost his powers as he was separated from Alfred and he is easily defeated by the trusted butler. The Outsider finally trips over a bridge and falls to his death and Alfred passes out. Afterwards, Alfred was taken to a hotel room by Batgirl and Robin, who informed him that he was in New York and he had no idea of how he ended up there. Later, Barbara Gordon returns to her apartment in Washington, D.C. and not long after this, someone knocks on her door. When Barbara goes to see who is it, she is shocked to see Batwoman melting away and leaving only her costume behind. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** Uturuncu, the Were-Jaguar Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** ** *** *** * Items: * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = * The story is divided in four chapters and an epilogue: ** Chapter 1: Death Derby at Dawn! ** Chapter 2: Twilight of the Sunset Gang ** Chapter Three... "Explosive End of the Dynamite Duo" ** Chapter 4: "Inside--Outside--Melting Down the Town" * The "Batman's Bureau of Missing Villains" section recounts the history of the Outsider. | Trivia = * There's a special page on this issue titled "Robin's New Look?", which showcased some designs from fans across the country for an upgrade of the Robin costume. One of the designs was sent by Norm Breyfogle, who would eventually become a renowned artist for DC Comics on the Batman titles. However, DC did not publish Breyfogle's actual art -- they redrew it. So this is not Breyfogle's first published artwork in comics. Comic Legends: Norm Breyfogle and the Oddity of His 1977 Robin Design | Recommended = | Links = }}